


Pureblood Fatal Attraction

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Novel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-25
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Its right where the sixth book leaves off but in a Pansy-eyed view. She recalls the times her and Draco had but gets interrupted by Longbottom. He tries to help her feel better but she cant let go of her memory.





	1. Holding Onto a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


For the last three years all that could be heard around Hogwarts was “Dark and difficult times lie ahead“; but those words were starting to lose their effect. 

Pansy Parkinson gave up spreading the word about Lord Voldemort and his return weeks ago; however a few first years still ran away from her at the mention of his name. She did it because seeing them run made her feel better. It had been about four months since Draco and Snape disappeared. Not only did she lose the love of her life, but Pansy lost the only other male she had ever trusted in her life. Professor Snape would always give her extra help on her potions lessons along with helpful hints in Defense Against The Dark Arts. There were things that Snape knew that others didn’t. Like the fact that Pansys parents were never around for her. Her dad was a dedicated Death Eater that was always away on missions for the Dark Lord. Pansys mother on the other hand, didn’t do much of anything. She mainly followed what orders that she was given that were more local. Pansys mum was not much of a traveler. Some say it was an accident during the last reign of Voldemort that turned Pansys mum into something she didn’t want to be. In other words, she was a follower because she was forced to be. That is why Pansy had not become one. Instead Pansy was welcomed back as Head Girl. Then again there weren’t very many girls that returned in the first place. A few students from each year made up the Slytherin House. From her year there was only her, Blaise, Milly, Crabbe, and Goyle. Blaise was Head Boy, while Crabbe and Goyle were very rarely around. They would come and go at different times. There were days they would come in right after lunch, all battered and bruised. Pansy knew why and it started to scare her. Milly was around more than Pansy would have liked. Everyday it was the same thing, “How are you Pansy? Do you miss Draco? What do you think happened?” Every day Pansy would give the same answer, “I don’t know Milly just please stop asking.” But today she finally had enough. She looked Millicent Bulstrode right in her fat face and yelled; “Stop asking me the same fucking questions everyday Milly! You know I know nothing.” And with that Pansy stormed out of the common room.

“Oh look there’s Pansy. I bet she is going outside under the tree and drink herself to death.” This is what Pansy heard as she reached the top of the stairs out of the dungeons. Everybody thought she had a drinking problem, which in truth, she did. So when she was feeling down, she would go outside and sit under the tree by the Black Lake and drink like there was no tomorrow. That was the spot her and Draco would go to at night when they snuck out. She loved those nights with him. A memory floated into her mind about the last night they spent together. 

__

That night was cloudy but a warm one. They had snuck down to the tree by the lake at about one in the morning. Draco laid out a blanket with a small black box on it. When Pansy arrived she nearly sat on the box. Draco grabbed it before she did and handed it to her. “Before you open it Pansy, just remember this is only for you. I don’t want others knowing I gave this to you. You can wear it but keep it well hidden.” He kissed her on the lips and let her open the box. Inside was the most beautiful thing Pansy had ever received from anybody. It was a silver chain with a silver ring that had the letters “D“ & “P” on it. Pansy hugged him tight as he put it on her. “Draco what does this mean?” Then without words, Draco showed Pansy exactly what it meant. He laid her back gently on the blanket kissing her neck softly. Her skin tasted sweet and was as soft as he could imagine. His hand slid slowly up her leg to her thigh caressing it gently. Every move he made was making her tingle. They had never been together like this before and it was something new to both. As Pansy squirmed with desire, Draco kissed her lips and brushed his fingers across her panties. He could feel it in her that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He pulled her shirt off exposing her soft and supple breasts. His tongue was teasing her nipple when she decided to join in. Her hands made their way down to his pants. Unbuttoning them and forcing them down, Pansy slid her hand into his boxers. His erection made her even hotter. She pulled him up to her lips for a deep and hard to break kiss. Draco tugged at her panties as well as his boxers before sliding into her. Pansy twinged from the slight pain of losing her virginity. He felt good to her and her to him. His movements were slow and steady, thrusting into her with more love and passion. Her moans were becoming louder as he became more rough. She liked his roughness, because it was playful. “Pansy I think I love you.” Draco smiled at her when he said that. She smiled back and wrapped her legs around him. With a few more thrusts, Draco felt himself release. He kissed her and held her close rolling over to his side.

__

This memory was so fresh in her mind that it felt like yesterday and without noticing where she was going, Pansy bumped right into Neville Longbottom. “Maybe you should be more careful you loser.” Pansy said as she walked away. Neville was one of the few Gryffindors left that was in the same year as her. She didn’t really hate him but she did think he was a loser. There were days she swore he was looking at her with eyes of wanting. “Pansy w-wait a minute. You dropped your wand.” She turned around to see Neville running after her. Why would he even bother bringing it over to her? Why would Longbottom care? Pansy just took it from him and slapped him upside the head. ”Thanks Longbottom but next time don’t talk to me. Somebody might think we are friends.” She glared at him thinking maybe he would cry. But she was wrong he opened his mouth and spoke. “Pansy I was trying to be nice. I see you around here by yourself all the time and just thought that if I was nice you would at least smile. I’m sorry.” He looked down and started walking away. He was an odd boy. There were rumors about how brave he truly was but Pansy didn’t see it. She did feel a bit bad for being mean, so she ran up to him. “Thanks Neville. You are the first person to talk to me without bringing up Draco.” Pansy gave Neville a slight smile that told him she appreciated what he did. “You know Pansy, I would like to ask you those questions. But I know that’s not what you need. If you want someone to listen to you, just ask.” With that he went into the Great Hall.

Outside it was dark and looked like it was going to rain. Draco liked the rain, she thought. Tears formed in her eyes as she reached the tree. Why did Draco have to go? How could he leave her behind? The love she knew they shared was now hanging by a chain. It thundered in the distance as she saw lightning across the lake. Pansy started screaming when it started raining. “Draco where are you? Please come back to me.” By that time she could have swam in her tears. The rum she was drinking was old. It had been stashed in her room by Draco. All of a sudden everything at that moment turned quiet. Pansy looked around but didn’t see anyone or anything. She did hear a branch break not far from her. “Who’s there? Show yourself!” Chills were now coursing through her spine, they made her hands tremble almost dropping her wand. “I-its me. I thought you might be cold and brought you some warm tea.” Neville came into what light was provided by the moon. He was holding a kettle and two cups. His face looked pale other than his rosy red cheeks. Pansy hadn’t noticed that it was so cold out but yelled at him nonetheless. “You nearly scared me! Are you out of your mind? Bloody hell Neville!” She gave him a dirty look but let him sit down next to her. Neville was a bit hesitant to sit. He couldn’t understand why she always yelled. “I know you are angry Pansy but lighten up and quit yelling at us innocent people. Draco is the one you are mad at. Have some of this. My gran makes it for me when I’m at her place and feeling heated.” Neville handed Pansy a cup full of tea. It smelled different Pansy thought. She thought there was a hint of lavender and mint in it. But as she sipped, she swore she could taste orange. “Exactly what is in this? You’re not poisoning me are you? Cause if you are Neville, Crabbe and Goyle will kill you.”

Neville shook his head at her. Her threats were starting to mean less and less to him. After all, in his fifth year he did go to the Ministry of Magic and help Harry fight off Death Eaters. Has Pansy ever done something like that? Of course not, Pansy is on the same side. “I’m not scared of you Pansy or your so called friends. There are a lot of things in that tea just so you know. Give it a few minutes and you will notice what I am talking about.” Neville sipped his as he watched Pansy. He could tell that she was still a bit uncertain about what was in the tea. It was already giving Neville a feeling of euphoria, almost a sinful feeling. He leaned against the tree watching her every move. On the other hand, Pansy was feeling a bit tired. “Neville this isn’t doing anything for me. Or are you trying to put me to sleep? I know how you boys can be.” She actually laughed when she said that. Maybe the tea did have a good effect on her. It tasted better now, the orange was stronger. Pansy moved closer to Neville. He was kind of cute close up, which she had never noticed before. Taking the kettle from him, she poured more tea in her cup and drank it a bit faster than the first. “Thanks Neville. You are right about this tea. I have never felt this good.” She kissed his cheek and laid down looking up at the now visible stars. Neville slid down to lay on his back also looking up at the stars. His feet were down by her head and her feet were by his head. “Pansy you are weird. Maybe I should share this tea with you more often. It does make you a bit more friendly.” Neville said as he pushed her feet. Pansy pushed his feet back smiling. That was the first compliment she had received from someone other than Draco. However, Pansy still did not understand why Neville was being so nice. “You don’t have to be so nice to me you know. I can watch out for myself. I have been for the last few months.” Her mood started altering fast. His niceness was sickening. Then Pansy started crying again. She tried to keep it quiet so Neville wouldn’t hear her, but it was too late. Neville sat up and looked down at her. “Pansy are you alright? Did I do something?” She shook her head and buried her face in her hands. He pulled her up into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. Rubbing her back lightly, he hugged her a bit tighter. “Its ok Pansy. I’m sure Draco is fine and will come back to you. Just give it some more time.” That made Pansy mad. How long was she going to have to wait? Draco left with more than her heart, he took something more special from her that she will never get back. So she pushed Neville away and stood up. “How do you know? Do you know what I am feeling? If he was going to come back he would have contacted me somehow by now! I know him better than you do Longbottom so just stop being nice to me and go back in the castle!” Neville didn’t want to make her more angry than she already was. He gathered up the things he brought and walked over to Pansy. “I was trying to help. I don’t know what its like with him but I hope you can at least try to see a friend in me.” He kissed her on the nose and hugged her before going back up to the castle.


	2. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

  


Over the next week, Pansy and Neville would see each other all to often. Every morning at breakfast Neville would be seen at the Gryffindor table stealing sneak peeks at Pansy. She, on the other hand, would just sneer at him and turn away. Classes were almost exactly the same. He would sit on one side of the room while she sat on the other. Sometimes, if Goyle was around, she would have him sit next to her and block Nevilles view. Even then a person could see that Neville was staring at her. After class on one particular afternoon, Neville finally confronted Pansy in the hallway. “Do you know that certain plants can help calm you?” She looked at him with sheer pity. What would give him the nerve to bring up such a dull subject to her? Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin Princess? “Neville I don’t quite care. Is there a point to your question?” She walked on past him bumping his shoulder on her way. Her anger and frustration was building up more and more. Neville was the only one who dared talk to her let alone even look, but he was getting annoying. “Yes there is. Pansy I would like to help you calm down. Like the tea that one night.” He watched her as she stopped, hopeful that she would turn back around and talk to him. Her eyes were going from brown to black. He knew he must have made her mad and started backing away. “Don’t you dare bring that up again Longbottom. It was a night of nothing! You brought me some tea hoping I would be nice. Well you are so wrong! We are enemies and that’s how we shall stay!” Pansy raised her wand to Neville bringing her face within an inch of his. “If you ever mention that to anyone, I will have you killed on the spot. Do you understand?” Instead of slapping him like she would normally do, her impulse was to kiss him. She kissed him so hard he nearly fell to the floor. Unsure of what came over her, she walked away laughing. Neville stood back up, his cheeks all red and hair a bit messy. The kiss was powerful and least expected. Now all he had to do was make sure he could have that again. His fatal attraction was becoming less fatal everyday. 

That night at dinner the Great Hall was very dark. Only a few candles were afloat above each table. Some of the students could be seen leaving with their food while others had their wands aglow. At the Slytherin table, Pansy noticed only one student, a third year that she did not know. The student was sitting in the dark, no extra light whatsoever. Pansy approached and sat across from the girl. “You’re Pansy Parkinson aren’t you?” Said the girl. She was smaller than Pansy with dark hair and bright eyes. Pretty yes, but obviously not very intelligent. “Yes I am. Glad someone notices me around here. And you are?” Pansy kind of snubbed the girl and took a plate of what was absolute darkness. As she bit into it she could tell it was kidney pie, which she absolutely hated. The girl laughed as Pansy spit out her pie. “I’m Izzy, short for Isabella. I’m Millys’ sister. That is how I know who you are. That and you are dating Draco Malfoy. Us third years look up to you and him. All of us younger students do.” Pansy could not believe what she was hearing. This girl knew who she was and looked up to her. It was sad really. She had no idea that Milly had a sister let alone one that she would like. “Milly has a sister? I’m sorry I did not know. I guess it is a pleasure, now since I am Head Girl, go get me something better to eat.” With that the girl listened. Izzy stood up and walked out of the Great Hall and down to the kitchens. She arrived a few moments later with a plate full of sandwiches. “This is all they had left. The elves refused to give me anything else.” Pansy shrugged and took the plate of sandwiches. After setting it on the table, she ate a sandwich as fast as she could. “Thank you now either leave or sit back down.” Not even looking up at Izzy, Pansy continued to eat. Her hunger was so overwhelming that she ate every last sandwich on the plate. Now she was thirsty. Pansy reached into the pocket on the inside of her robes and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey. It tasted unbelievable to her. The last time she had a drink was that night Neville brought her tea. The thought of Neville made her smile. She shook her head smiling then finished her fire whiskey. “Hmm, Neville Longbottom what have you done to me?” Her voice was so low that no one else could hear her. But her mind was set on Neville.

“Pansy where are you going?” Speaking of the devil she thought as Neville came walking towards her. He had a concerned look on his face. It almost scared Pansy but she knew it couldn’t be anything important. “I don’t know where I am going Neville. Maybe the Prefects bathroom to take a bath or maybe the Room of Requirement to think of new ways to hate you.” She laughed and tapped her finger on her chin. “What should I do? Hate you or go relax in a bunch of bubbles?” She turned back to Neville who was now smiling. It made her smile too. Neville was looking better and better to her. “Well I wanted to tell you that there was an accident and I need your help, but if you rather take a bath I won’t stand in your way.” Of course he was lying. There wasn’t anything he needed help with, other than his fascination with Pansy. His hormones were taking over his mind and his mind was taking over his body. Pansy, nude, bubbles, water, all of this was making Neville a bit anxious and jittery. Pansy could see that Neville was in some kind of lost thought. “Are you alright there Longbottom? You look a little lost or something. Maybe you need a bath.” Pansy licked her lips seductively and grabbed Neville by the tie. She lead him up to the fifth floor and into the Prefects bathroom. As they entered, Pansy shut and locked the door. If anyone saw her with Longbottom, she would never hear the end of it. “Well go on and turn on the water. I like it hot with lots and lots of bubbles.” He obeyed her, turning on the water as hot as it would go with all the bubbles there were. As he turned back to look at her, she was already down to her panties. Her skin was a creamy white and looked almost like silk. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her. “Uh…um…I think its hot enough. But maybe you should test it?” He could not take his eyes off her. There was more to Pansy than he had expected. He watched her as she walked over to the bath tub. Pansy stuck her foot in then pulled off her panties and slid into the water. “Neville are you coming in or not? I didn’t bring you in here with me so you could watch.” She called him over by waving her hand. He followed the order he was given and walked to the edge of the tub. “I’m a bit shy you see. I have never taken a bath with a girl. Do I have to take everything off?” Pansy was appalled. She knew he was into her but he wouldn’t take a bath with her? She actually felt a bit embarrassed herself. The only other person to see her like this was Draco. “Neville if you want to leave then go. But I would really like for you to join me. I’ll be nice I promise. I won’t look at you until you get in the water. Ok?” There was no truth in that. She wanted to see what Neville was hiding under his robes. For the first couple years he was a bit on the chubby side, but most students were. Now Neville looked much better. His hair was different and he had lost a lot of weight. He was just as skinny as Draco but of course Nevilles teeth were still the same. “Alright then, if you promise not to look. But I’m warning you its an ugly sight to see either way.” He looked at Pansy who turned her head away so he could undress. He slipped his robes off then his shirt and pants. When it came down to taking off his socks, he fell over from trying to balance on one foot. Pansy immediately jumped out of the tub to see if he was ok. “Yeah I’m fine. Sorry about that. Get back in and look away please.” Pansy laughed and did as he asked. He finally finished undressing but noticed Pansy didn’t keep her promise. She stole a look as he was about to get in. “You promised you wouldn’t look Pansy! Now you have seen too much of me and I should just get out.” He was so embarrassed he didn’t know what to do. His first thought was to leave but she looked so good he didn’t want to ruin a chance with her. “I know Neville and I’m sorry. You got to see me nude so I wanted to see you. Besides, am I complaining about seeing you naked?” She laughed and moved closer to him. The fire whiskey she had at dinner made her feel a bit loose. Turning to face him, she slid her hand up his stomach to his face brushing her thumb across his lips. He leaned in to kiss her pulling her closer to him. Pansy went with what she was feeling and kissed him back. Other than kissing, she could tell he had never been with a girl. His body was starting to shake from nerves so she pulled away. “Here have one of these. It will loosen you up.” Pansy handed him a fire whiskey which he gladly took. It took him maybe five minutes to finish it. Pansy had been right, it did loosen him up. He placed a hand on the back of her neck kissing her so deeply that she had to take things into her power. Her hand felt down to Nevilles forming erection and started slowly stroking. With each caress he became harder. Pansy loved this, he felt good in her hands but she knew he would feel even better inside her. Neville couldn’t resist any longer and pulled Pansy right down on top of him. He pushed into her with such force they both moaned loudly. His thrusts were slow and steady as her moans faded into heavy breathing. Pansy leaned forward to kiss him but found out that was just as pleasurable. She moved her hips in a back and forth manner that made her scream his name. “Neville…oh….god…” She kept moaning over and over again. He joined in, chanting her name nearly breathless. Neville gave a few more thrusts before crying out in sheer ecstasy. He never felt like that before. His whole body was tingling, every last inch. “Pansy that was bloody amazing. I can’t believe I just had sex with you.” He looked up at her but could see she was almost crying. “Did I do something wrong?” Pansy shook her head and got off of him. He was great but her thoughts went to Draco. Was she cheating on him? What if he finds out? “No Neville you were great. Not like I had imagined at all. Thank you.” She kissed him lightly on the lips and laid her head on his shoulder. If only she knew what to do next. The one thing she did know though, was that she was falling fast for Neville. But he was a Gryffindor and she was a Slytherin. This could be wrong in so many ways. “Neville? I need to tell you something.” Pansy sighed and didn’t move her head. Instead she looked straight ahead as she spoke. “I think I am falling in love with you.” There, she said it. She felt better about it but wasn’t sure if he would understand. Neville didn’t say anything at first. He thought about what she had said then decided he couldn’t leave her with nothing. “Pansy is this yours?” He handed her a necklace which you could see that the chain had broken. She took it from him noticing that it was hers. The “D & P” were as clear as day on the ring. “Y-yes Neville it is. But I’m not sure if it means anything anymore.” He noticed her staring at the ring. The initials told him that it was from Draco and he started to feel bad for Pansy. “Look, I know he hasn’t been here for you and I know it hurts you. But I am here for you. I’m right here for whatever you need.” He hesitated a little bit before he spoke again. “I think I am in love with you Pansy. You are truly amazing.” He kissed her one last time before climbing out of the tub and getting dressed. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”


	3. Escaping Brawl

  


"I cannot believe he was here. That rubbish he spoke about me being spoken for before he walked away. What the hell is wrong with him?" Pansy looked at Neville, who was standing next to the couch in the Gryffindor common room. They went up there after the run in with Draco. Neville suggested it since he was the oldest person left in his year. His gran thought that he would be safest at Hogwarts whether or not Dumbledore was there. 

"I don’t know Pansy. But I could tell he wasn’t very happy that I was with you. Im surprised he didn’t kill me." Neville looked down at the carpet thinking about what just happened. It was shocking that he was still alive. Draco had every chance to kill him and every right, but for some reason Neville was still in one piece. As him and Pansy went back into the castle, there were no words spoken. This is the first thing either of them had said.

"Neville Im so scared." Pansy hugged him tight as she spoke. "What if he comes back? How do I know he wont kill both of us?" She pulled back looking up at him with tears in her eyes. She loved Draco but for some reason had a very bad feeling about all of this. "This is bad, very bad. We have to keep away from each other Neville." Pansy started pacing. She didn’t want to be away from Longbottom at all. He was like the last thing that kept her alive. He treated her better than anyone else had. "I know, we can just keep this quiet. Noone has to know about us." She smiled and nodded looking hopeful.

"Sure Pansy if that makes you feel safer." Neville hated this. He wants people to know that he, little Neville Longbottom can get someone other than Luna. Pansy was amazing and he was falling for her, as she was for him. They had spent more time together than before. Classes they were separate, same with meals. But every free moment they had was spent together. His heart skipped a beat when she was around. 

Two days later, neither one of them could stay away much longer. Pansy left Neville a letter on his dormitory door telling him to meet her outside by the Whomping Willow so they could go to the Shrieking Shack together to be alone. At eleven o’clock that night, both of them showed up at the meeting place.

"Pansy!" Neville ran to her and kissed her hard wrapping his arms around her. He was in need of her touch but mainly her lips. He pulled away looking at her breathing a bit heavy. "Im sorry I just couldn’t help myself."

Pansy rubbed his cheek with her thumb and smiled. "Its alright Neville. I would like more but not here. Lets get to the shack then we can have each other for the night." Pansy took his hands as they went inside the Willow tree. As they reached the shack Pansy lit her wand so they could see. 

"Have you ever been in here Neville? Its amazing." She led him up to one of the rooms where there was a bed and a fireplace. "We can keep warm too." She lit the fire as she sat on the bed. Neville approached her without any words. He laid her back on the bed kissing her all over. His lips left little wet kisses along her neck and her jaw. His hands traveled her body feeling her up. Pansy laid there in awe loving the attention. She also let her hands explore his body. From his chest to his back, down to his butt and then lifting his shirt off. 

" _Crucio!"_ Neville started twitching like mad. Pansy looked over and saw none other than Bellatrix Lestrange with her wand in the air pointing at Neville.

"Bellatrix , no! Let him go! He hasnt done anything wrong!" Pansy was pleading with Bellatrix who in turn glared at her.

"Silly little girl. Do you know what you are dealing with? A _Longbottom!_ " Bellatrix kept her wand pointed but held her stare at Pansy. She could not believe her eyes or her ears but then thought about who she was talking to. "Oh yes Pansy. I had heard you meddling in something other than Death Eaters. But with a possible member of the _Order?_ Just like your mother. I knew she was no good and that you would be too." Her sneer was more evil than _Voldemorts._

"I dont care what you say Bellatrix. You are nothing more than an ass kisser." Pansy started to nod knowing she was going to go to far. However, she didnt care. She was tired of being pushed around and being told what to do. Her wand was now pointing towards Bella as she kept yapping. "My mum told me that you were no good from the start and thats why she didnt want me to become a Death Eater. And last I heard Bella, you were doing side favors for the male Death Eaters." Pansy raised her wand right to Bellatrixs' throat. Her hand was a bit shaky and palms were sweaty.

Bellatrix chuckled and was forced to drop her wand but not by Pansy. They both turned to see Pansys mother in the doorway. Nobody said a word as she stumbled into the room. Neville was still lying on the bed twitching every few seconds and letting out moans of agony.

"Well Bellatrix, I see you have found my daughter. You may leave now. But if you ever raise youre wand to her again, it will be the last thing you ever do." Mrs. Parkinson could barely get those words out. She was so winded and her mouth had drops of blood coming from it.

"Hmm, is that a threat? You dont scare me and neither does your husband." Bella moved over to the door and whispered in Mrs. Parkinsons ear, "Next time I walk away from you, I will make sure there is nothing but dead bodies on the floor." And with that she was gone.

Pansy ran over to her mum and helped her to the bed. As soon as her mum was sitting, Pansy turned to Neville. "Im so sorry Neville. I knew being with me would get you hurt." She started to cry and rubbed his back then his cheek. Neville was just laying there with his eyes closed tight and shaking. 

"Pansy you need to take him to the hospital wing, get him some help." Mrs. Parkinson was looking more pale now that she spoke. Her eyes were just as red as the cloak she was wearing.

"But mum, look at you. Youre bleeding and you look really sick. I cant leave you here." Pansy hugged her mother who just looked at her. Pansy knew what her mum was saying in that look so she obeyed. 

About fifteen minutes later, Pansy brought Neville to the hospital wing. He was lying on the bed in there wrapped up in a blanket rocking back and forth. Pansy was so scared that she couldnt bare to leave him, even though she knew she had to get back to her mother.

"Neville, I will be back soon. I need to go see if my mum is ok. But I promise to you, I will be back." Pansy kissed Neville on the cheek before getting up. She stared at him as he just stared ahead. Her heart was breaking faster than before. 

"I love you Pansy." Neville said this and grabbed her hand as she went to walk away. 

 


End file.
